


Nothing ever really ends

by JaymiReignsAmbroseRollins3xox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaymiReignsAmbroseRollins3xox/pseuds/JaymiReignsAmbroseRollins3xox
Summary: this is my take on what happens when Supernatural ends for good





	

“Dean!” Sam calls out for his older brother killing a demon in the process. “Dean”. No answer. Sam begins to worry. He continues to kill demons. “Sammy!” Sam whips around to see Dean. He runs over to his side. “You good?” He asks. “Yeah. I'm good.” Dean replies. Demons slowly begin to surround them. Cas pops up. “Hey what do you say we do this just like old times? Dean says. Sam and Cas grin. The three of them stand back to back weapons at the ready. The demons lunge at them. They fight back killing demon after demon till they are all gone. “We did it.” Sam says smiling. 

“I dont think so boys.” The boys turn and come face to face with Lucifer. Dean instinctivefuly pushes Sam behind him and moves closer to Cas. “Ha dont worry I havent come back for Sam.” Lucifer says. “Then what do you want?” Sam says. “To kill you and the angle in front of your brother then I havent decided weather I want to kill him or let him live and watch him suffer.” The devil smirks. “Not if I kill you first.” Sam says drawing his angle blade and throwing himself at Lucifer. Suddenly more demons pour into the room. Lucifer throws Sam off of him and dissapears. Dean pulls Sam to his feet and they begin to kill demons. 

They fight slowly becoming weaker and more exhausted. “Sam Dean go after Lucifer. I'll deal with this.” Cas says. The brothers nod at him before running off to find Lucifer. 

They find him. “Hey you son of a bitch.” Dean shouts. Lucifer turns. “So this is how it ends huh. The way it started just the three of us. Well lets get this show on the road.” Lucifer says. He throws Dean against the wall but he rolls straight back up onto his feet. He charges at Lucifer and throws a punch at him managing to hit him. Lucifer hits him back. Knocking him back. Sam takes Deans place. They continue to take turns swapping every few punches or so. Until Lucifer manages to pin Dean to the wall. “Well it looks like its just me and you Sammy.” he says. 

Sam looks over to Dean before taking the first swing. He blocks the punches thrown his way. Remembering everything Dean ever taught him. He fights until he cant fight any more and Lucifer over powers him and throws him on the ground standing over him. He grabs his collar and pulls him up so they're face to face. “This is were it all ends Sam. If only you'd have said yes. I wouldnt have to do this.” Lucifer raises his knife. 

Dean comes up behind him and whispers in his ear “I dont think so.” and plunges his angel blade into Lucifer there is burst of bright blue light as he dies. Sam and Dean cover their eyes and when they open them they are greeted with the sight of Lucifer's dead body with a set of wings surrounding him scorched into the ground. 

Dean pulls Sam into a hug. “We did it. We did Sam.” He says. “Yeah yeah we did.” Sam replies. Cas appears in front of the brothers. He smiles at them. They had done it. They had saved the world.  
They stand in line. Cas on the left Dean in the middle and Sam on the right. They leave the warehouse and get into the Impala driving into the sunset. 

They'd saved the world so what's it all add up to? It's hard to say. But me, I'd say this was a test... for Sam and Dean. And I think they did all right. Up against good, evil, angels, devils, destiny, and God himself, they made their own choice. They chose family. And, well... isn't that kinda the whole point? 

It was over. Theres no doubt endings are hard. But then again... nothing ever really ends, does it?


End file.
